ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
They've Had Time to Train, Too
}} The hobgoblins activate anti-insurgency tactics. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Ho Thanh ◀ ▶ * Niu ◀ ▶ * Isamu ◀ ▶ * Redcloak (on a banner) ◀ ▶ * Hobgoblin Granary Browncloak ◀ ▶ * Main Tower * Tower 5 * Twenty Hobgoblin soldiers * Six Azurite Soldier's heads on pikes Transcript Haley: OK, people, let’s do this like we’ve been training: In, out, and gone before anyone’s the wiser. Haley: Niu, you and Isamu round up the prisoners and get them moving toward the tunnels. Niu: Yes, Haley. Haley: And I want all of you carrying as much food as you can—we need supplies badly, especially if we’re ganna have more mouths to feed. Haley: Thanh, can you handle the granary guards by yourself? Thanh: The anguished souls of a thousand unjustly slain Azurites will guide each swing of my blade. Haley: I’ll take that as a “Yes”. Go, I’ll take out the browncloak. Haley approaches three hobgoblin soldiers. Haley: Good morning, gentlemen. Haley: At least, I think it’s morning. Sort of tough to tell these days, what with the giant swirling rift that blocks out the sun. Haley: Anyway, I’ve got good news and bad news. Haley: The bad news is, I won initiative, so you guys get a sneak attack each. Haley fires three green-fletched arrows, "fft! fft! fft!" All three soldiers lie dead on the ground. Haley: The good news is, I don’t have to bother thinking up the second half to that joke, ‘cause you’re all dead now. Haley approaches the hobgoblin spellcaster. Haley: Looks like it’s just you and me now, wizard. Hit me with your— Hobgoblin Granary Browncloak: DANCING LIGHTS! Haley: …“Dancing Lights”? That’s like a 0th-level spell! Geez, what kind of low-level lame-ass spellcaster are you? Haley: You’ve got one chance before I perforate you, and you choose… Haley: …Dancing… Haley: …Lights. The browncloak holds up a finger. Beat. Haley looks up. Cut to a scene of the Gobbotopia walls, Xykon's tower in the background. Hanging in the air above the city are four red balls of light from the browncloak's spell. A graffito on the wall reads, "DEATH". Tower Five: Main Tower, we’re seeing a red diamond signal in sector 18, near the granary. Main Tower: Copy that, Tower 5, we see it too. Cut back to Haley and the browncloak. Browncloak: OK, so I’ve got bad news, and I’ve got bad news. D&D Context * Dancing Lights is a bard/wizard/sorcerer cantrip (0th level spell) that allows the caster to create up to 4 lights which move as desired. The fact that the browncloak cast this spell means that he is not a cleric, like most of the goblinoid spellcasters in the comic so far. The brown cloak apparently signifies this distinction from the blue-cloaked clerics and the red-cloaked high priest. * Initiative Haley the ability to surprise her opponents and deal Sneak Attack damage. Trivia * Ho Thanh, Niu, and Isamu, unnamed in their introduction in the previous comic, are given names in this strip, though we have yet to learn Thanh's first name. External Links * 512}} View the comic * 66432}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Dancing Lights Category:Haley Leads the Resistance